pastel de chocolate
by over the dreams
Summary: -Sonic tienes una mancha de pastel en la boca- Dijo señalando una parte de su rostro. -¿ya me la quite?-Preguntó -no, pero no te preocupes, yo te la quito-Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].
**Hola chicos y chicas, ultimamente he esta muy escarza con los comentarios antes del fic, asi que solo les dire que en este saldrá mi Oc Christine Balance The cat (mas información sobre ella en mi biografia), aunque no tendrá un papel importante.**

 **-** Diálogos-

Acciones.

-pensamientos-.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic team.**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Pastel de chocolate.**

Caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Mistic ruins. Quería llegar lo antes posible a su destino pues el pastel que llevaba con sigo no tardaría en enfriarse. Si, un delicioso pastel de chocolate blanco y negro estaba guardado en el paquete que llevaba en sus manos, ella estaba segura que dicho pastel sería capaz de encantar tanto a su pequeño amigo de dos colas, como a su amado erizo azul ¡podía incluso apostar por eso!

-Es obvio que funcionará ¿Quien podría resistirse a los encantos de un pastel de chocolate?- Pensó distraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a hacer mas viento causando que muchas hojas volaran en el aire y que una de estas le cayera de lleno en la cara.

-¡Ah, no veo nada!- Gritó tratando de sacarse la hoja de la cara con una mientras con la otra agarraba el paquete para que este no se cayera.

No fue si no hasta que el viento cesara que ella pudo quitarse el mendigo papel de la cara para después leer su contenido. ( **N/a:** piensen que era una pagina de una revista para chicas o algo así)

 **"Abril: segundo mes de primavera y mes internacional del beso. ¿Y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que robarle un beso a la persona que amas?"**

 **-** ¿ _Robarle un beso?_ \- Pensó leyendo de nuevo la hoja, imaginando la posibilidad que ella tenia de hacerlo. - _No se si sea buena idea, ademas ¿como podría robarle un beso sin que el huya_?-Pensó tomando en cuanta las posibilidades de fallar.

-¡ _Ash, eso no importa ahora_!, _lo importante es que puedo hacerlo y tengo un pretexto perfecto para hacerlo_ \- Pensó decidida, iniciando a correr con tal de llegar mas rapido.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **(Después de unos minutos, en la casa de Tails)**

 **Tock-Tock.**

 **-** ¡ya voy!- escuchó detrás de la puerta para que unos segundos después apareciera un joven zorro de dos colas y ojos azules, el cual al verla sonrió.

-Hola Amy, ¿Que te trae por aquí?-preguntó Tails.

-Hola tails, nada importante, solo vine porque estoy practicando una nueva receta y quería que ustedes la probaran- Respondió enseñándole el paquete que traía en sus manos.

\- No lo se Amy, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apeti...-

-Es pastel de chocolate-

-¡Por favor, pasa!-exclamó haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias- Dijo entrando en la casa del zorro.

-Tails, ¿Quien era?- Exclamó una voz bastante conocida para Amy. -H-Hola Amy ¿que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Sonic algo nervioso al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hola Sonic! yo..-

-Menos charla y mas pastel- Interrumpió Tails. -Tiene un pastel que quiere que probemos-Dijo corriendo hacia la cosina por unos platos y cubiertos.

\- Hay Tails -Suspiró Amy.

-Entiéndelo, eres una excelente cocinera, ¿a quien no le gusta lo que cocinas?- Respondió Sonic, guiñándole el ojo para después dirigirse a la cosina seguido por Amy.

 **(Ya en la mesa)**

-¡Amy, esto es el cielo! -Gritó el zorrito comiendo rapidamente su pedazo de pastel.

\- Je je gracias, llámame si quieres que haga otro-Respondió.

-¡Ah! hablando de llamadas, ¿Quieres ver el nuevo comunicado que invente?- Preguntó Tails terminando de comer.

-Claro, ¿donde esta?- Preguntó ella.

-En mi taller, regreso enseguida- Dijo tails alzándose de la mesa para ir a buscar el comunicador.

Después de eso Amy se giró para ver a Sonic que comía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al verlo detenidamente notó que tenía una pequeña mancha de chocolate blanco en su labio superior haciendo que de repente se encendiera un foco encima de su cabeza dando a entender que tenia una idea.

-Sonic, tienes una mancha de pastel en la boca- Dijo señalando la boca de este.

-¿ya me la quite?- Preguntó después de haberse limpiado con el brazo.

-No, pero tranquilo, yo te la quito- Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras agarraba la servilleta y se acercaba a Sonic y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca en menos de dos segundos lo beso. Un beso simple y rapido el cual bastó para dejar en shock al ahora pálido erizo.

-Feliz mes del beso, Sonic- susurró al separarse de el para después salir corriendo dejando todo atrás, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se topó con Tails.

-Amy ¿a donde vas?- preguntó.

-Recordé que tengo que ir a casa de Cream ¡adiós!- Respondió saliendo de la casa lo mas rapido posible.

-Que raro- Exclamó el zorro dirigiéndose a la cocina- Normalmente tarda horas en irse ¿no te parece raro, Sonic?... Eh ¿Sonic?- Dijo viendo el estado casi zombi de su amigo.

-Sonic, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó acercándose a el para después tocarle el ombro tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero en vez de eso este cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Sonic!- Gritó pero antes de entrar en panico fue interrumpido.

-Jajajajajajaja... hay ese erizo no tiene remedio-

-¿Christine?, ¿desde hace cuanto estas allí?- preguntó tails al ver a su amiga apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de la cosina. ( **N/A:** para los que no lo saben mi Oc tiene un collar el cual le permite hacer muchas cosas entre esas hacerse invisible e intangible, asi que ella pudo haber estado allí desde que todo comenzó)

-Desde hace unos minutos, je los suficientes para saber que fue lo que le ocurrió- Respondió acercándose al cuerpo "inerte" de Sonic.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió para que Sonic quedara de esa manera?- Preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

\- Tails ¿sabes que abril fue nominado el mes internacional del beso?- respondió la gata.

\- Si, he escuchado hablar de eso por la televisión- Respondió un extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Dicen que este año se tiene que celebrar con un beso robado ¿lo sabias?- Continuó ella guiñándole un ojo a Tails.

-lo se, Christine ¿pero que tienen que ver los besos robados con?... oooooh ¡ya entendí!-

-Pues ya era hora, amigo-

-pero ¿crees que estará bien?- preguntó mirando con pena al pobre de Sonic.

-Claro que si- Dijo acercándose a Sonic para después darle suaves patadas en la costilla, a lo cual Sonic reaccionó con un tic en el ojo. -Sip , en uno o dos días estará bien.

-a ok, ¿Quieres pastel?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina por otro plato

-¡Claro!- Respondió siguiéndolo.

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**


End file.
